A Little More Touch Me
by sassyfiestycrazychic
Summary: Lucy thinks she's too tired for Natsu's antics. Natsu just wants her attention. A steamy oneshot.


**A/N: I'm baaaaaccckkkk! Gosh, how long has it been since I lasted posted something of quality? Months! To celebrate my return to writing fanfiction, I've decided to write smut for the first time! Its titillating just thinking about what I'm writing, I'm such a pervert ;) Sorry if its total crap; I'm not too experienced. This is written with a combination of experience and fantasy. I apologize in advanced for any typos, I'm writing this on a Samsung tablet, so its hard to check grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy, you little perverts! ;)**

**...**

Lucy sighed as she walked into her home to find Natsu sitting on her bed, smiling expectantly. She just did not have the energy to deal with his antics right now.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu chirped happily.

"Hey, Natsu. Look, I don't have time to talk right now; I want to get in bed as soon as possible." Too late she realized just what she had said and how the pink-haired male would take it. She groaned as she saw the giant smirk cross his face.

"Oh, I see how it is." Before she could even protest, Natsu was already up off the bed with his toned arms encircling her waist.

"Natsu, thats not what I-" she was cut off as his lips crashed onto hers, eager and demanding. As she tried to open her mouth to finish her statement, his tongue was thrust into her mouth. She moaned, reveling in the feeling of his tongue exploring her mouh. She mewled in protest when he suddenly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, were you going to say something?" Natsu inquired smugly. "If you don't have time for this, we can certainly reschedule."

"Natsu, please," Lucy whined, feeling hot desire pooling in her stomach. She hated when he was a tease.

Natsu leaned in closer, nibbling on the shell of her ear. "Please what?" he whispered, his hot breath making her shiver. Before she could respond, his mouth was attached to her neck, ravishing the flesh there, and slowly moving downwards. Soon his mouth was at her breasts, roughly pulling down her strapless top as he guided her to the bed. Pushing her back onto the soft mattress, he took one of her swollen pink nipples into his mouth.

"Natsu, I aaagh!" Whatever Lucy had been about to say was cut off by her sudden groan of pleasure. Natsu had harshly bit down on one of her sensitive buds, sending shockwaves of pain and pleasure through her entire continued suckling, elicitng increasingly loud moans from the blonde. Lucy lost all sense of time as his mouth moved from one side to the other. By the time he began to move lower, there were love bites covering her entire chest. Lucy started as she felt him tug at her short skirt, remembering just what she had been trying to say before she was so pleasantly interupted.

"Natsu, as much as I love what you're doing, I can't - OH MY GOD!" Lucy found herself screaming at the top of her lungs. Natsu had, without even the slightest warning, driven two fingers into her forcefully. Within moments his skillful fingers found her sweet spot, indicated by the loud moan that slipped from her lips. Grinning devilishly, he proceeded to thrust his fingers in deeper and harder, making her squirm. Lucy arched her back and cried out in ecstasy, all traces of exhaustion disappearing from her body. She almost lost it when she felt his hot tongue come in contact with her overly-sensitive clit. "Yes, yes, yes, oh God!" she cried, unconsciously thrusting her hips to meet his fingers. Her mind was clouded with lust, blind to everything around her. As Natsu's mouth attacked with more fervor, and his fingers pushed harder, she could feel herself coming closer and closer to climax.

"Natsu, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..." completely incoherent, Lucy shuddered as she hit a ground-shattering climax. Panting, she could feel the sweat dripping down her forehead.

Grinning in satisfaction, Natsu lifted his head and moved back up so they were face to face. Lucy didn't hesitate as he lifted his damp fingers to her mouth, taking them in and sucking at them vigorously.

"I love you," Natsu whispered as he pulled a blanket up around the two of them.

"I love you too," Lucy whispered back, smiling in the darkness as she realized night had fallen. Yawning, she snuggled up closer the Natsu's warm, toned chest. Her last thought before she drifted to sleep was of how she could possibly return this favor.

**A/N: So, whatdcha think? Too graphic? A piece of crap? Not graphic enough? Just right? Tell me! Reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


End file.
